Naruto: The ANBU Years
by marvelous one
Summary: Konoha has experienced several times of war, with each war lives has been lost and now war times has reached Naruto's generation and the village must reestablish its reign amongst the Five Great Nations as Top Dog...Naruto has been put into the ANBU blackops so lets follow the story starting from his first ANBU mission. please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: The ANBU Years

Chapter 1-The Assembly

The story begins with a young shinobi of the Leaf village having breakfast at his favorite noodle shop, he was sixteen years of age was just been appointed to ANBU rank in his village the day before. This young shinobi was Naruto Uzumaki of the legendary Uzumaki Clan, descendent of the Senju Clan and son of the late Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. His bloodlines are as historic as the village itself but he never paid any attention to that. He was well known to ignore his lineage and it didn't sit well with a lot of the villagers who thought being born from the bloodlines he was born came with certain responsibilities to uphold. People just thought he should do and act and think a certain way in comparison to what everyone knew of his family and clans but he was always the by the beat of his own drum type. Even a lot of other shinobi both older and some of his classmates thought of him to be wild and rather unpredictable, somewhat of a rebel…never did things the right way sorta guy, as almost as he would purposely do things that went against protocol. This type of behavior would normally be not allowed as far as the military aspect of the village goes but the thing was that Naruto is very good at what he does. He has had some training from some very strong shinobi…shinobi the likes of Kakashi Hatake, Jiraiya, and for some time his mother when she started teaching him when he was only six although she died when Naruto was eight years old.

Because Naruto never had a chance to know his father and because of those three people that was training him became very close to him and he has lost them all Naruto became the rebel he was known to be, people thought he really didn't care about others when actually people had no idea exactly how much he did care…he was fearful of losing someone else close to him but he had a funny way of showing so people misunderstood him all the time. He lost them all at a time of war first beginning with his mother, then Kakashi, then Jiraiya. It had been three years since Jiraiya's death and not a day goes by that he doesn't think of them all and he often thought he was cursed for some reason and not allowed to have anyone precious to him in life.

There were times when Naruto would be very happy and full of life and laughter as that was how Naruto was for the most part as a kid but then there were times when he would be distant from others. He would only relationships with others to only go so far no matter who that person was…

He sat there eating and in deep thought when he was interrupted by a voice…

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto heard.

"Yeah what do you want Torune?" he replied as he recognized who the voice belonged too.

It was Torune Aburame of the Aburame Clan and body guard of the Hokage…

"Sir Hokage requests an audience with you and the other newly appointed ANBU in thirty minutes, something has just come up." Torune answered

"Oh great." Naruto thought too himself in disappointment…"Now I have to cancel my training I had planned for the day"

As his deed was done as appointed to him by the Hokage Torune disappeared to go tend to the other tasks he had been given. Naruto finished up what was left of his food and took his time walking towards the Hokage Mansion for the meeting he was requested to be in attendance of. Walking towards his destination he crossed paths with one of his former ninja academy instructors, "Hi Iruka-sensei…wish I could stay and chat but there is somewhere that I gotta be." Naruto said walking by him in a very dull tone.

"Okay Naruto, but one of these days we have to sit and have some ramen together and catch up." Iruka said.

Naruto just kept his pace walking straight ahead and almost seemingly not acknowledging what was just said too him. He just raised his hand back at Iruka signaling that he heard what he said but he didn't say anything back.

"Oh Naruto it's a shame how cut off you've become, but I guess its to be expected judging by what you have been through…just wish you would let someone help you go through it." Iruka said to himself.

Finally reaching his destination Naruto turned the door knob and walked in. He entered the room to see the other newly appointed ANBU blackops shinobi and the recently chosen Hokage.

Amongst the new ANBU group was Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Neji Hyuuga. And sitting behind the Hokages desk was Danzo, the recent sixth Hokage. He was just recently chosen for the seat of Hokage due to the death of Tsunade. She died fighting for the village when it was invaded by an enemy village…Danzo was the best choice due to his vast knowledge of war tactics and experience and someone of his expertise was needed since that invasion was looked at by the village council as an act of war on the Leaf village. No one but Danzo quite fit the criteria of what was needed at that time for the situation the Leaf village had just came into.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice, as you all have been made aware I have chosen you four to be in my specialty ANBU blackops group. This group was hand picked by me because of your unique fighting skills and techniques…you all have the high mission completion percentages and you all have strong backgrounds from the Leaf village. Usually the ANBU only runs in four man units but this group is different, usually the units are put together based on what type of assignment is needed. Sometimes the ANBU are needed for more than just assassination missions and that's why this group is special, you have been put together because collectively you six have so much versatility that you fit every mission type ranging from seek and capture, protect and serve, observation and Intel to assassination. So since we have been put into a state of war your overall success in the roles I have put you into will be vital to the village." Danzo explained.

"What do you mean by the roles you have put us in?" Naruto interrupted.

"Please allow me to explain…when you six are deployed on your missions all six of you will go together all the time but there will be a primary unit and the secondary unit. The primary unit is the unit that will take the lead while the secondary unit always stays back a bit but comes in at designed opportunities to give the group the strategic advantage during every mission. This formula will give the group the highest chance of succeeding in every mission. The primary unit will be Naruto, Neji, Sasuke…you three together are very skill in combat both close ranged and long range…Neji and Sasuke because of the eye techniques you both have you both can see and detect chakra giving you the immediate advantage in close and long ranged combat and Naruto because of your chakra sensing techniques you will add to that advantage as well…you three can see the enemy from afar and it will be hard for the enemy to surprise attack you or corner you should they even get the chance to…the second unit of Shikamaru, Sakura and Ino will be able to add support in a number of ways giving the group an even bigger advantage…Ino because of your advanced chakra sensing you can pin point anything with great precision and you can use your clans specialties to establish a mental link between you and the rest of the group and so whatever and whenever you pin point a target the group will always know where to go and the group can relay info back and forth between one another without the use of verbal communication and on top of all that you have medical ninjutsu to aid. Sakura your specialty in genjutsu and medical ninjutsu as well will help out tremendously…and finally Shikamaru you are probably the most important piece of the group. You are highly intelligent and can devise advanced strategies on the fly and your good in combat as well, you will be the one who the group relays all of its found info back to so that you can strategize each move and so the groups success will depend of you the most in terms of carrying out the mission and so and designating you as team leader but of course all six of you have high IQs and you all have inputs to the group and im sure when your out there you six will find even better ways of using your abilities to support each other and complete the mission, but….you all must cooperate with one another and im sure if you do then I have no doubt you will serve this villages without fail…its war time and preparation and precision is the difference between life and death so make the village proud."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto The ANBU Years

Chapter 2- The first mission part 1

"And so…" Danzo began again.

"Now that I have gotten that out of the way I can tell you about your first mission…from the intel we have gathered so far the enemy that attacked the village was ninja from the Land of Wind. Peace treaty talks came to an end while Tsunade was in office, although im sure she had her reasons for doing so but this act of war may very well be because of her incompetence of the villages foreign affairs. It is the Hokage's duty to maintain good relationships with the other great shinobi nations and not doing so as we all very well know now can result in war…sometimes peace can be reached by communicating but sometimes peace has to be maintained through other more unsubtle means and im the such expert on the unsubtle and I believe in who ever is the strongest will always be on top and peace has made our village slack off…we let our guard down and we paid the price and that's not going to happen on my watch so here is what I want done. On the outskirts of Konoha we have strong holds in which we have rebuilt and restocked with supplies, and precautionaries of waging war on another is when you have a invasion attempt and you don't wipe out the whole village you hit them again while they are trying to recover and since those strong holds are the first thing before you reach konoha im sure they will strike again and that those will be the enemies target…they will try and weaken any defenses will have starting there. So I already have sent to men there but according to a recent messagewe have spotted some enemy troops about one day out of the base and more man power is needed and so I see this as a chance to see if im right about the assembly of this group, I want you to go there and defend that base. The enemy wont be expecting to much resistance from that base being that it isn't one of our main bases, so kill any enemy that approaches and capture one or two alive and bring him back so we can get info out of him. Is your mission understood?" Danzo said firmly.

They all nodded in agreement of the mission.

"Good…behind you are all your ANBU armor and weapons and masks, move out as soon as you are suited up and send back word once you have arrived at base."

The squad did as commanded and left out on the mission immediately.

The group discussed strategy on the way there.

"I think we should travel out some ways and setup traps beyond the base so we will know exactly how far out the enemy is at that point and we can detect how many of them there are and come up with a counter attack to defend the base." Shikamaru said.

"Didn't you hear Danzo…in so many words he basically said that we are the counter attack." Sasuke said.

"Yes we possess certain skills and yes the Hokage definitely seems quite confident in our abilities but that does not give us any reason to underestimate the enemy." Neji said.

"You can set traps all you want, but I plan on taking the fight to the enemy and getting them before they have a chance at getting us. Didn't you guys learn anything from that invasion, it proved that we aren't as invincible as we thought our village was. The enemy knew our reputation amongst the shinobi and the enemy calculated that we would grow more and more unaware the more time we had of peace and they used our own confidence against us and hit us when we thought it would never happen…the Leaf has always been praised for our famously strong shinobi but due to the previous wars our ranks have been weakened and our reputation took a hit so lets reestablish the LEAF as a powerhouse again and keep it that way." Naruto added.

"I agree but we should still have a plan." Shikamaru suggested.

"Fine, the second unit stays behind in case the enemy gets pass the primary unit, im sure with Sasuke and Neji helping me out, I can beat all of them." Naruto said.

"Ey Naruto whats with all the 'I' talk stuff we're supposed to be a team so none of that lone wolf crap you always pull, we are all in this together…you heard what Danzo said…work together." Sakura snapped.

"Yeah and don't talk like me and Neji would be there just to be your sidekicks…we are just as capable as you…if not more, especially me." Sasuke said.

"Just don't be in the way." Naruto replied back.

"You two quit your fighting, why have you two always competed with each other…your both good and plus we are all good, that's why we were chosen for this team….so get that through your thick skulls." Ino yelled.

"Oh boy here we go already and its only the beginning…Danzo might have assessed all of our abilities carefully to form this super team or whatever we're supposed to be but he didn't assess whether this groups personalities could all coexist…its going to be hard work tryna come up with plans and keep these guys in line with one another…this is going to be a drag." Shikamaru thought to himself.


End file.
